To Bring You Go From Here
by Platoniclus Nue
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, izinkanlah diri ku untuk membahagiakan mu. Izinkanlah diri ku untuk membawa mu ketempat asal ku; tempat dimana kau dan aku bisa bahagia bersama –selamanya. Yaoi. Sebastian x Ciel. Lemon. Chara Death. R&R?


**Tittle: **To Bring You Go From Here

**Series:** Kuroshitsuji

**Discalimer:** Yana Toboso

**Pairing:** Sebastian x Ciel, _slight_ Claude x Alois

**Rate:** **M for lemon! **Dan gag tau lagi #plakplak

**Warnings:** _YAOI, __**lemon**__, typo(s) and miss typo(s), OOC(?), gaje_, **alur cepat**_,_ _fic _panjang!, _etc. If you __**DON'T LIKE!**__ Please, __**DON'T READ! **_Sudah aku ingetin lhoo -,-

**Type:** One shot

**Special thanks: **Reistukii Ichinose (yang mendesak ku), Jeanne Jaques-San (yang menyemangati ku), _and You _(yang udah _R&R fic gaje_ ku)!_ Arigatoo minna~ _

**Note:** Seperti biasanya aku selalu membuat _fic gaje_... mohon maklum namanya juga _newbie _#plaked ^^;; Hahai~. _Enjoy this fic if you can..._ :D

Ciel, Alois, Claude = 16 tahun (Jangan protes! Demi melancarkan jalan cerita! :p)

**xxx****xx**

"_Psstt! Anak pemabuk lewat!"_

"_Heh! Dasar hina! Buat apa anak pelacur dan pemabuk seperti mu masih ada disini? Cepat pergi!"_

"_Apa-apaan tatapan mu itu? Kau mau menantang ku, huh? Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung seperti mu mati saja!"_

"_Mana ibu mu, anak pelacur?"_

_Bagaikan nadi yang tersayat belati, kalimat amarah itu selalu menggaung di telinga mu. Mata shappire yang telah menghipnotis ku sejak lama, selalu menatap lurus seakan tak gentar dengan hinaan yang ia terima hampir setiap hari dalam hidupnya. Topeng dingin yang selalu kau pasang di wajah mu seakan ingin membuktikan betapa tegar dan kuatnya diri mu, walaupun kenyataannya tidak demikian. Ciel Phantomhive, izinkanlah diri ku untuk membahagiakan mu. Izinkanlah diri ku untuk membawa mu ketempat asal ku; tempat dimana kau dan aku bisa bahagia bersama –selamanya._

xxx

**To Bring You Go From Here**

©Platoniclus Nue Renovatio XI

xxx

Malam,

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam berberapa minggu ini bulan purnama muncul menghiasi langit kelam yang bertabur bintang. Sayup-sayup angin terdengar merdu ketika menembus melewati sebuah jendela kayu yang telah lapuk di sebuah rumah tua –berkorden transparan dipinggir hutan Cultive, berbaur dengan suara desahan dari dalamnya.

"Aahh... Nnnn... Se-Sebastian... Aaah..."

Sebuah ranjang tua yang berada ditengah ruangan temaram itu menjadi saksi bisu antara mereka –sepasang pemuda yang melampiaskan napsu duniawi terlarang.

"Le-lebih da-aaah-laaam!" seru pemuda berambut _green grayish_ pada pemuda lain.

"Ci-Ciel_-sama..._" desahnya.

Pemuda berambut _green grayish _yang diketahui bernama Ciel saat ini sedang menungging –membelakangi pemuda berambut hitam kelam bernama Sebastian. Kejantannan milik pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan sempurna menembus lubang pertahanan milik Ciel –yang sukses membuatnya mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ciel_-sama..._" panggilnya. "Bolehkah saya mengeluarkannya?" tanyanya sembari mengecup punggung _porselin _Ciel yang ter-_tatto _luka. Luka _vertical _sepanjang 18 cm yang sangat Sebastian benci saat menatapnya dengan mata _crimson_ miliknya.

"_Yeah_... lakukan... mm... lakukan... Sebastian." Kata Ciel mengizinkan.

Detik berikutnya cairan putih yang dikenal sperma menyembur didalam lubang kenikmatan Ciel bersamaan dengan spermanya yang menyembur membasahi sprei putih dibawahnya. Begitu hangat dan nikmat saat merasakannya.

"Se-Sebas... aaaaah..." desah Ciel merasa gila menahannya keluar.

xxx

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu sejak mereka mengeluarkannya dan waktunya untuk mengakhirinya. Dengan hati-hati Sebastian mengeluarkan kejantanannya –tak ingin melukai tubuh kekasihnya lebih dari ini, kemudian ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil mengamati mata Ciel yang terpejam dengan dadanya yang naik turun. _Oke, _jelas Sebastian tahu, Ciel tidak benar-benar tidur. Ia hanya kelelahan.

"Ciel-_sama..._" panggil Sebastian lembut.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh mungil tuannya. Tuan? Kenapa? Sosok asli Sebastian sebenarnya adalah iblis. Iblis yang mengikat kontrak dengan manusia –Ciel. Secara otomatis Ciel merupakan tuan sekaligus kekasihnya –meskipun ia tak tahu Ciel menganggap dirinya sebagai apa.

"Ciel_-sama_..." panggilnya lagi, namun kali ini tepat ditelinganya. Membuat sensasi tersendiri saat merasakannya.

"Hm?" guman Ciel terganggu. Akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai membuka matanya –mata _shappire _yang telah membuat Sebastian jatuh padanya. "Apa-apaan kau Sebastian? Kau tidak tahu apa aku kelelahan?" tanyanya kesal.

"Maafkan saya Ciel _ -sama..._" kata Sebastian mengecup dahi Ciel.

Degupan jantung kembali terasa pada Ciel. Sentuhan lembut yang lagi-lagi dirasakannya setelah mengikat kontrak dengan iblis itu. Semburat kemerahan langsung mewarnai wajah _porselin_-nya.

Sebastian yang mengetahui itu hanya tersenyum hangat. Jujur, ia sangat suka reaksi Ciel saat ini –begitu manis. Jauh di dalam perasaannya, ia tak menginginkan orang lain untuk melihat reaksi Ciel selain dirinya. Egois bukan? _Huh, _memang apa perdulinya Sebastian tentang hal itu?

"Saya ingin bertanya mengenai pertanyaan tempo hari, apakah anda mau ikut saya ke tempat saya tinggal, Ciel_-sama..._?" lanjut Sebastian lembut, namun tak selembut apa yang dihatinya.

_Yeah, why? _Ia ingin mendapatkan jawaban Ciel segera –jawaban yang merupakan kunci terbukanya seluruh masalah yang membuat otak Sebastian linglung akan perasaan Ciel terhadapnya.

Ciel menghela nafas, tak habis pikir dengan perjuangan sang iblis yang kukuh meminta jawaban yang sebenarnya telah diulangnya ratusan bahkan puluhan kali ia ucapkan setiap kali Sebastian bertanya. Ia penasaran sampai kapan ia akan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama.

"Sudah aku katakan berulang kali Sebastian!" Ciel bertambah kesal. "Aku menolak! .Lak!" jawab Ciel dengan penekanan disetiap kata.

Sebastian menautkan ke dua alisnya, tanda ia tak mengerti dengan sikap Ciel.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit kesal. "Kenapa anda selalu menolak permintaan saya, Ciel_-sama..._? Bukannya kalau anda ikut dengan saya, anda akan lebih bahagia dibandingkan disini?"

Mata _crimson _Sebastian menunjukan amarah yang luar biasa –yang berusaha ditahannya agar tak keluar. Ciel bisa merasakannya. Ciel tahu dia marah dengan jawaban yang tak memuaskan iblisnya. Dan ia juga tahu bulu kuduknya telah berdiri tanda ia takut dengan kemarahan Sebastian yang mungkin akan meledak jika ia berkata 'palsu' lebih dari ini.

"Sudahlah! Aku lelah! Aku mau tidur" kata Ciel mengalihkan pembicaraan, sembari membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sebastian. Agaknya ia bersyukur bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya sedikit saja dari orang itu. "Cepat kau pergi dari sini! Aku tak mau ayah ku sampai menemukan mu berada disini dengan bertelanjang dada. Mungkin saja kau bisa dibunuhnya."

Sebastian tersenyum mengejek.

"_Huh,_ tak mungkin itu bisa terjadi Ciel_-sama_..." katanya. "Tidak mungkin..."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia memungut selimut yang terjatuh tak jauh dari ranjang dan menyelimuti Ciel yang tertidur –entah itu pura-pura ataupun tidak. Cukup lama ia memandangi tubuh Ciel yang naik turun dari belakang –_you know the reason, right?_ – dengan mata _crimson_-nya.

Perlahan Sebastian mendekatkan tubuhnya mendekat ke tubuh Ciel. Diciumnya rambut _green grayish_ Ciel. Mencoba meresapi seluruh aromanya hingga ia bisa mengingatnya, jauh ke dalam ingatannya.

"_Have a kawaii yume, _Ciel_-sama_..." ucap Sebastian lembut.

Tak ada respon apapun, Sebastian yang ingin beranjak pergi meninggalkan ranjang, terhenti ketika—

"Jika waktunya tiba, Sebastian." Kata Ciel singkat.

Sontak membuat Sebastian terkejut, ia langsung menoleh kembali ke arah Ciel. Mata _crimson_-nya membesar tak percaya. Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di benaknya, apa yang dikatakan orang itu benar? Apakah benar yang didengarnya?

Kemudian, Sebastian tersenyum. Senyum paling tulus yang selalu diperlihatkan hanya pada Ciel –sayangnya orang yang diberi senyuman membelakanginya.

"Ya... saya akan menunggu Tuan," katanya. Tak dapat mempungkiri rasa bahagia ini mengalir memenuhi jiwanya yang telah lama mati. "Ciel_-sama..._"

Sebastian kini melangkah –melangkah tegap dengan bermodalkan keyakinan. Sayup-sayup angin kembali terdengar bersamaan korden jendela yang kembali melambai. Berberapa detik Sebastian menghirup udara malam –sejuk. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan angin malam sesejuk ini.

Dipandanginya tubuh Ciel dari jauh dan kemudian angin besar muncul, korden jendela kembali melambai namun lebih ganas, menyisakan ruang kosong didepannya –Sebastian Michaelis menghilang. Meninggalkan Ciel yang tertidur lelap dalam naungan _lullaby_-nya.

xxx

Esoknya, derap langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang lorong gelap. Terlihat seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang tak lain adalah Ciel berjalan mengendap-endap menuju seberkas cahaya di ujung sebuah ruangan. Bau alkohol langsung menyergak hidungnya, bau yang sering ia cium dari badan orang itu.

Ya, orang yang saat ini sedang tertidur di atas sofa _bludru _kusam didepan tv menyala. Orang yang mengenakan baju putih kekuningan akibat tumpahan cairan setan –alkohol yang berada dipangkuannya. Orang yang memiliki jambang tipis serta orang berambut _green grayish_ seperti miliknya. Jelas, kalian bisa tahu. Orang itu adalah ayah Ciel; Vincent Phantomhive. Orang brengsek yang memiliki berbagai macam cara untuk menyiksa anak kandungnya sendiri –jika keadaan jiwanya sedang labil.

Mungkin semua itu terjadi ketika Vincent yang merupakan pegawai tetap di sebuah perusahan mengalami PHK masal yang mengakibatkan istrinya –Rachel Phantomhive, ibu dari Ciel –lari bersama pria lain yang lebih kaya. Sejak saat itu ayah Ciel sering mabuk-mabukan dan memukul anak semata wayangnya karena _stress _memikirkan kepergian Rachel. Ciel tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Ia tak memperdulikannya, toh ia telah menganggap ibu kandungnya telah mati, sedangkan wanita itu –Rachel hanya seorang pelacur yang meninggalkan keluarganya demi harta. Persis seperti yang orang-orang katakan tentang ibunya.

Tanpa mengungkit masa lalu lagi, Ciel terus berjalan mengendap-endap berusaha tak membangunkannya. Namun—

"Brengsek... mana uang ku... nyam... nyam..." igau orang itu tiba-tiba.

Sesaat bagaikan seperti di neraka, jantung Ciel mencelos kaget. Keringat dingin langsung mengucur dari dahinya. Hatinya resah. Ia tak dapat berpikir sejenak. Namun setelah mengatur nafasnya, sekali lagi ia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu keluar. Ditariknya ganggang kayu dan dibukanya secara perlahan-lahan. Helaan nafas lega kembali terdengar ketika Ciel berjalan keluar dari rumah menuju sekolah.

xxx

Jam menunjukan pukul 08.45, Ciel baru saja sampai di sekolahnya; tepatnya di Noah Ark _SHS_. Perasaan galau langsung menyelimuti hatinya saat memandang pintu ruang kelasnya. _Oke, _bukan soal terlambat atau apapun –lagipula kelas baru dimulai pukul 09.00, namun mengenai _surprise _apa yang diberikan oleh '_lovely friends_' untuk dirinya. Serius! Ini bukan perkara yang mudah untuk menerimanya.

Menepis semua hal itu, Ciel yang sudah menyiapkan batin segera mendorong ganggang pintu dan—

_BRUK _

Sesuatu jatuh mengenai Ciel. Lebih tepatnya serbuk putih mengguyur badan mungil Ciel yang bertubuh lebih –err pendek dibandingkan teman-teman lainnya.

"HAHAHA"

Seluruh kelas tertawa. Baik lelaki maupun perempuan. Mungkin perbedaannya terletak dari bagaimana mereka tertawa. Kaum lelaki dengan nistanya mengumbar gigi yang penuh dengan plak pada Ciel yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan wajah _stoic_-nya, sedangkan kaum permpuan dengan malu-malu menyembunyikannya dibalik senyum manis yang diciptakannya.

"_Congras, _Ciel, _congras!_" seru seseorang dengan menepuk-nepukan kedua tanggannya. Ciel yang melihat langsung _bad mood _dibuatnya. "Lihat badan mu anak pelacur! Lihat! Semuanya putih! Haha!"

Orang yang sedang tertawa lebar itu adalah Alois –Alois Trancy. Anak paling menyebalkan yang secara sepihak menjadi penindas Ciel. Matanya berwarna _shappire_ namun terlihat pucat dengan rambut _blonde _sangat manis namun jelek kepribadiannya, sungguh membuat Ciel muak setiap melihat tawanya yang lebar. Heran, orang seperti itu bisa diciptakan Tuhan didunia. Ahh... Tuhan memang sungguh baik rupanya.

"Jadi ini semua rencana mu, Alois Trancy?" tanya Ciel menarik kesimpulan.

"Benar," jawab Alois membenarkan. "Bagaimana? Apa kau suka dengan taburan tepung yang menyelimuti badan mu sekarang?" tanyanya sembari tertawa lagi yang tentu saja Ciel tak perlu dan tak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaan konyol tersebut.

Ciel menghela nafas berat, "Kau benar-benar anak yang tidak diutung ya?" ia balik tanya.

Seisi kelas hening. Heran dengan pertanyaan Ciel yang belum dicerna mereka.

"Hm? Apa maksud mu?" Alois balik tanya. Bingung dengan pertanyaan Ciel yang seperti menyudutkannya.

"Aku dengar, ayah mu yang seorang pembisnis di bidang tepung hampir mengalami gulung tikar." Jelas Ciel sembari membersihkan tepung sialan yang menempel di _sweeter_-nya. "Sedangkan kau, yang _notabene_ adalah anaknya sendiri malah menghambur-hamburkan tepung. Aku benar 'kan, Alois?"

"A-APA KAU BILANG!" geram Alois. Emosinya sudah mencapai batas.

Persekian detik berikutnya, seseorang menarik kerah baju Ciel, dan mencengkramnya erat. Tentu saja Ciel terkejut –bukan Alois yang menariknya, namun orang lain yang memiliki kekuatan lebih dibandingkan lelaki pengecut yang sukanya mengubar tawa tersebut. Ia bersumpah lehernya benar-benar tercekik sekarang.

"Kau! Jangan berani-berani menghina Alois-_sama _lagi!" ancam orang itu geram.

"Claude." Kata Alois tak kalah kaget melihat perbuatan orang yang dikenalnya –sangat dikenalnya malahan.

Claude, nama pria yang saat ini mencengkram kerah baju Ciel. Lelaki berambut hitam seperti rambut milik Sebastian dengan mata yang _gold_-nya terbingkai kaca mata. Rupanya saat ini ia sedang marah dengan Ciel, mungkin karena sikapnya yang tak sopan dengan Alois? Tapi _hey! _Yang mulai duluan kan Alois! Dasar tidak adil! _Author _juga tidak adil! (_author_: Oi! Oi! Jangan bawa-bawa aku dong! Aku enggak salah apa-apa tahu! Ini demi cerita! =3=)

"_Oh my gosh! _Hentikan semua ini anak-anak ku tercinta." Perintah seseorang menginterupsi mereka yang sontak membuat pandangan mereka beralih padanya. "Kalian ini bagaimana sih? Apa kalian tidak mendengar bel sudah berbunyi? Cepat-cepat! Segera duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing."

Tiba-tiba muncul orang –aneh berambut _blonde _kusam panjang dengan pakaian _a la_ eropa berdiri dengan membawa berberapa buku di dadanya yang dikenal sebagai Druitt, seorang guru yang mengampu mata pelajaran kimia di sekolah itu. Mata _zambrud_-nya memandang heran pada mereka semua. Terlebih pada Ciel yang seperkian detik ia pikir adalah mayat. Dan sang _author _yakin, tingkat kelebaiannya sudah dalam tahap akut. Lihat saja dari gayanya berpakaian. Bah! Najis liatnya.

Claude yang ternyata masih memilki akal sehat segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Ciel dan mendorongnya kasar. "Liat pembalasan ku nanti!" ancamnya lagi.

Ciel yang mendapat _ultimatum _tersebut nampak biasa-biasa saja. Ia merasa tak berkepentingan mengurusi _ultimatum _tersebut.

"Dan kau Ciel!" kata Druitt menghamburkan lamunannya. "Kenapa kau jadi begitu? Cepat kau bersihkan tubuh mu di toilet! Aku tak suka melihat murid kotor, apa lagi di kelas yang sedang ku ampu."

"Baik." Jawab Ciel singkat.

Kemudian Ciel berjalan, pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan atau tanpa perasaan benci.

xxx

Tak terasa 8 jam sudah seluruh murid Noah Ark _SHS _mengikuti seluruh mata pelajaran yang terbilang membosankan untuk mereka.

TEEEET!

Suara bel tanda pulang yang terbilang biasa-biasa saja, tiba-tiba terdengar bagaikan suara sang kakala di telinga para murid. Begitu menyenangkan dan menggembirakan yang sontak membuat murid-murid berjoget-joget ria dikelas mereka. _Oke, _tidak sampai begitu. Tapi benar-benar berkah untuk mereka.

Seluruh anak dengan liarnya berlarian keluar gedung. Terliat jelas di wajah mereka, senyum bahagia menghiasi dibalut langit sore. Namun tidak bagi Ciel. Ia terlihat –sangat biasa, masih dengan wajah datarnya ia berjalan melewati lorong demi lorong kelas dan akhirnya keluar dari gedung menuju rumahnya.

Jalanan kali ini sepi, _yeah_ _why?_ Rumah Ciel terbilang jauh dari peradaban jalan. Lebih tepatnya berdekatan dengan hutan Cultive yang berkilo-kilo meter dari sekolahnya. Ciel-pun tak menyangka, ayahnya dapat memilih rumah bobrok setelah kepergian wanita itu.

Melewati sebuah gang dari beratus-ratus gang yang akan dilewatinya, tiba-tiba seseorang memukul wajahnya. Dan kemudian seluruh tubuhnya. Sakit. Benar-benar sakit. Bagaikan terkoyak, tubuh Ciel terasa sobek. Ia benar-benar tak tahan. Seseorang dengan bringasnya menendang perut Ciel hingga carian putih keluar dari mulutnya. Ciel tak tahu siapa, hingga ia tersungkur ditanah. Tenggorokannya benar-benar perih. Kemudian—

"Sudah aku bilang bukan?" suara itu, suara yang familiar ditelinga Ciel. "Kau akan terima pembalasan karena telah menghina Alois_-sama..._"

_Suara itu... Claude Faustus..._

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

xxx

Akhirnya mata _shappire _indah milik Ciel kembali terbuka –menerjap-nerjapkannya agar membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk.

"Ungg..." gumannya sembari memegang kepalanya yang pusing. "Dimana ini?" tanyanya.

"Ini di kamar anda Ciel _-sama..._" jawab seseorang. "Saya yang membawa anda kemari".

Lagi-lagi suara yang familiar, namun terdengar lembut saat mendengarnya.

"Sebastian?" tanya Ciel memastikan.

Ciel yang ingin bangkit dari ranjang –alas penompang tubuhnya segera dihalangi Sebastian.

"Ciel_-sama..._ anda mau kemana?" tanyanya cemas. Tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Ciel. "Bukankah tubuh anda sakit akibat dipukuli oleh orang brengsek bernama Claude Faustus? Teman sekelas anda?"

"Kenapa sih kamu khawatiran?" tanya Ciel kesal. "Aku Cuma mau ke kamar mandi! Puas?" jawabnya ketus yang membuat Sebastian terdiam.

Dari mata _crimson_-nya Sebastian mengamati Ciel yang terus menahan sakit menuju kamar mandi yang seruangan dengan kamar tidur Ciel. Kadang, ia merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri karena ia tak akan bertindak sebelum Ciel perintahkan. Jujur itu sangat mengengkang dirinya sebagai kekasih.

"Ciel_-sama_, apakah orang yang bernama Claude Faustus perlu saya bunuh?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba yang membuat Ciel berhenti melangkah tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi berwarna coklat pasi.

Berberapa detik keheningan tercipta hingga Ciel berbicara, "Hah! Jangan bercanda! Memangnya kau siapa ku? Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya seorang diri tanpa mu!"

Bagaikan tersayat beribu pedang, hati yang telah hangat karena Ciel, geram. Ia begitu sakit mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Kata yang mengungkapkan seberapa bernilainya dirinya dimata Ciel.

"Jangan katakan itu Ciel_-sama..._" pinta Sebastian. Ia tak ingin mendengar kata-kata yang menyakitkan lagi dari bibir ranum yang selalu dicumbunya itu. "Jangan. Bagaimana pun juga anda adalah bagian dari hidup ku."

"Ha? Bagian? _Hey! _Jangan bercanda dengan ku lagi Sebastian!" kata Ciel dengan nada marah. "Sejak kapan aku menyerah kan diriku pada mu? Dan sejak kapan kau menyerahkan hidup ku pada mu? Kau jangan salah menilai Sebastian! Kita ini berbeda! Kau, Iblis! Sedangkan aku manusia! Kita tidak dapat bersama Sebastian!" jelas Ciel.

Meskipun sakit dihati, ia harus mengatakannya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang menjadi pemisah antara hubungan mereka.

Tanpa memperdulikan kata Sebastian berikutnya, kenop pintu yang berada persis didepannya ia raih dan kemudian ia putar. Sedikit memberi tekanan kedalam, akhirnya pintu menuju kamar mandi pun terbuka. Ciel yang tanpa pikir panjang lagi segera masuk dan menutupnya –meninggalkan Sebastian.

Ciel menghela nafas, ia benar-benar pusing dengan pertengkarannya dengan Sebastian. Ia merasa bingung harus berkata apa setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Cinta yang benar-benar rumit, ditambah lagi mereka sesama pria! Hah... masa depan yang suram bagi mereka berdua.

"Sialan!" teriak Ciel frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan ini? Apa tidak cukup Kau membuat ku hidup menderita?"

Ciel melepas pakaiannya dan menaruhnya sembarang. Kemudian ia beralih pada _shower _yang menggantung didepannya. Sensasi dingin langsung menjalar tangannya ketika kenop _shower _itu ia putar –membuat air terjun darinya, membasahi tubuhnya yang nampak lebam.

"Nghh..." rintihnya menahan sakit. Ciel tak menyangka ia masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah mendapat pukul terus menerus dari Claude.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka tiba-tiba. Jelas, reflek Ciel melihat siapa orang yang benar-benar tak sopan telah mengganggu acara mandinya dengan menahan sakit itu. Sebastian muncul dengan mata _crimson _yang terlihat bercahaya. _Shit! _Dia benar-benar marah sekarang!

"Apa-apaan kau Sebastian?" tanya Ciel yang berusaha menyimpan rasa takutnya dengan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali. "Untuk apa kau bersikap liar begitu?"

"Saya tidak memperdulikannya Ciel_-sama! _Saya tidak perduli jika saya adalah iblis sedangkan anda manusia! Cinta saya mutlak untuk anda!" jelas Sebastian sedikit keras. "Akan saya buktikan saya tidak main-main!"

Sebastian lantas menarik bahu mungil Ciel menghadapnya dan mendorongnya ke dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Ke dua pergelangan Ciel ditahan dengan kedua tangan Sebastian –seakan tidak mengizinkannya untuk lari. Tanpa persiapan, Sebastian mencium Ciel.

"NGH!" guman Ciel kaget.

Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, Sebastian menyium dirinya tanpa mengizinkannya menghirup udara. Ke dua lidah kembali bertautan. Saliva mereka mencampur. Dengan ganas Sebastian mencium Ciel. Ia tak menginginkan detik-detik terbuang sia-sia dengan menghirup udara. Ia terlalu kesal. Ia terlalu marah dengan perkataan tuan kecilnya ini.

Ciel yang berusaha untuk bernapas akhirnya memalingkan kepalanya dengan cepat, hingga saliva mereka terputus diluar. Menolak ciuman yang mungkin lama berakhir jika ia tak melakukannya.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Ciel terengah-engah. Ia benar-benar lelah. Apalagi lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuhnya yang masih baru dan sakit serta air _shower _yang masih terjun dengan derasnya dari atas.

Sementara itu, Sebastian yang masih terbakar amarahnya segera menyerbu perpotongan leher Ciel. Ia jilati hingga Ciel mengerang nikmat, kemudian ia gigit dengan kasar hingga tanda kemerahan muncul disana. Menunjukan siapa orang yang boleh menyentuh Ciel_-sama_ –Cielnya.

"Se-Sebastian! Cukup!" pinta Ciel. "Aku lelah. Jangan hari ini."

"Tidak Ciel_-sama_..." tolak Sebastian.

Tanpa memperdulikan rutukan Ciel, Sebastian kembali menyerbu bagian tubuh Ciel lainnya. Kali ini tepat pada bagian kejantanannya. Ia kulum dengan nikmat kejantanan yang setiap hari dimanjakannya. Dengan tempo yang tak teratur, Sebastian memaju mundurkan mulutnya lagi dan lagi. Menjilatnya lembut dan memasukkan lagi seperti ingin melahapnya secara utuh.

"Ahh.. Mmm... Se-Sebastian! Ke-kelu—"

Mulut hangat Sebastian masih berada di posisi semula walaupun Ciel telah memperingatkan sesuatu –menanti cairan itu keluar kemudian menelannya habis. Sekarang, tubuh Ciel benar-benar kelelahan dan Sebastian tahu hal itu. Maka, dengan iniatif sendiri Sebastian mengangkat dan memapah tubuh Ciel keluar dari kamar mandi.

Bagi Sebastian, tubuh Ciel sangatlah ringan. Begitu ringan hingga ia tak ingin kehilangan Ciel dari genggamannya. Ia ingin memiliki Ciel untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalaupun perlu ia akan mengurung Ciel jika ia menolaknya. Ironis bukan nasib Ciel ditangan Sebastian?

Sebastian membaringkan tubuh Ciel ke atas ranjang dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati bagaikan barang pecah belah yang sewaktu-waktu dapat pecah kapan saja. Ia mengamati jauh ke dalam mata _shappire _Ciel dengan lekat. Begitu lekat hingga Ciel risih sendiri dibuatnya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengan mata ku?" tanya Ciel ketus. Ia berusaha cuek walaupun sebenarnya tidak dihati. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak kencang ketika menatap mata _crimson _Sebastian yang membuatnya terpesona.

"Ya," jawab Sebastian lirih. "Saya tahu... anda sangat kesepian bukan, Ciel_-sama?_"

Bingung. Ciel bingung dengan perkataan Sebastian. Kesepian? Walaupun benar, ia sudah bertahun-tahun mengalaminya. Tapi kenapa Sebastian baru bertanya sekarang? Apa yang sebenarnya di sembunyikannya selama ini darinya?

Kali ini Ciel lah yang diam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Jujur, kata-katanya seperti menghilang. Lenyap.

"Saya..." kata Sebastian. Muncul keraguan saat mengatakannya. "Sebenarnya tahu, anda tak ingin ikut saya pergi, Ciel_-sama..._"

Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan menarik kesimpulan yang salah Sebastian! Ciel telah menipu mu dan menipu dirinya sendiri dengan kata-katanya.

"Maka dari itu, izinkanlah saya..." ia memegang tangan kanan Ciel dan membawanya ke bibirnya. Dikecupnya manis punggung tangan Ciel, sembari menikmati kenyamanan dari kulitnya yang lembut. "Tetap berada disisi anda... Ciel-_sama..._"

Semburat kemerahan langsung keluar dari wajah _porselin _Ciel. Ia tak menyangka, Sebastian berpikir dan akan berkata demikian. Apa mungkin Sebastian benar-benar cinta mati dengan manusia keras kepala seperti dirinya?

"A-aku..." Ciel bingung harus berkata apa. "Umm..."

"Saya tahu," potong Sebastian. "Anda menginginkannya kan?"

Agak sebal dengan pemotongan tiba-tiba yang berberapa menit terakhir ini dilakukan oleh Sebastian, ia hanya menggembungkan pipinya –tanda ia benar-benar kesal.

"Kau! Jangan memotong perkataan tuan mu ini Sebastian!" jelas Ciel. "Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Sebastian tersenyum, "Jadi?" tanyanya.

"Hahh..." Ciel menghela nafas. Ia tahu akhirnya pasti akan jadi begini. "Baiklah, cepat kau sentuh aku."

Sebastian kembali tersenyum. Senyum tulus menerima permintaan yang dinantikannya –sebenarnya.

"_As you wish, _Ciel_-sama..._"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sebastian mencium kembali bibir ranum Ciel namun kali ini lebih lembut dibandingkan tadi. Kembali ke dua lidah saling bertautan. Saling mengisap hingga saliva mereka bercampur kembali. Nikmat, Ciel merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dari ciuman lembut yang diberikan untuknya –khusus untuknya saja.

"Ciel_-sama..._" panggil Sebastian. "Anda mau saya lebarkan terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya.

Ciel menggeleng pelan. "Langsung saja Sebastian."

"Tap—"

"Bukannya kau akan menuruti seluruh permintaan ku?" potong Ciel memperingatkan.

"Benar." Jawab Sebastian setelah menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu saya masukkan... tapi saya mohon Ciel_-sama_... jika ini terasa sakit anda harus mengatakannya."

"_Yeah..._"

Sebastian membuka retsliting celana panjangnya, dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah menegang sempurna. Entah sudah berapa kali, Ciel telah merasakannya. Merasakan benda itu menembus jauh ke dalam tubuhnya, dan malam ini ia akan merasakannya lagi –didunia manusia untuk terakhir kalinya.

Perlahan, Sebastian memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Ciel secara sempurna.

"Ahh... nggh..." Ciel mulai merasakan benda itu mulai menembus memasuki dirinya sekali lagi. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata _shappire_-nya.

Kemudian, ia menarik perlahan kenjantanannya dan memasukannya lagi dalam gerakan cepat.

"Se-Sebastian! Aah... ahh!"

Sebastian terus dan terus memajukan dan memundurkan kejantanannya, sementara mulutnya beraksi pada bagian _nipple_ Ciel yang tak kalah menegangnya dengan kejantanan Ciel. Dicibutnya kemudian dijilati _nipple_ disebelah dada kiri Ciel. Ia juga menggigitnya sebagai selingan dalam permainannya.

"Ngggh... Se-Sebastian... ahh..." desah Ciel tak kalah nikmat.

Ia benar-benar gila! Ia gila akan Sebastian. Ia gila akan kenikmatan Sebastian. Ia gila akan kelembutan dan sekaligus ke-_overprotective_-an Sebastian pada dirinya. Ia benar-benar sangat menginginkan orang itu –Sebastian Michaelis. Sang iblis yang telah menjerat hatinya masuk ke neraka surgawi.

Tangan Sebastian yang belum melakukan apa-apa, dengan nakal mengocok kejantanan Ciel. Begitu cepat hingga cairan sperma keluar dari titiknya.

"Ci-Ciel_-sama..._" panggil Sebastian lagi sembari mengecup mata _shappire _Ciel yang menutup –menyuruhnya membuka mata secara halus. "Apa yang anda rasakan?"

Kemudian Sebastian mencium kembali dengan ganas bibir ranum Ciel. Membuat Ciel mengerang.

"La-lagi!" perintah Ciel. "Lagi... Se-Sebasti... aaah..."

"_As you wish_..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya kenjantanan Sebastian bergerak dengan cepat. Pinggul Sebastian kembali bergerak dengan tempo yang sama dengan keluar masuknya kejantannan miliknya. Dan sekali lagi pula kejantanannya menyentuh titik ter-_sensitive _Ciel.

"Ciel_-sama... _saya akan keluar..." kata Sebastian.

Dan berberapa detik kemuidan cairan sperma milik Sebastian menyembur didalam lubang kenikmatan milik Ciel. Sedangkan milik Ciel sendiri menyembur pada dada Sebastian dan tentu saja dadanya sendiri.

"AAAAH... hahh.. hahh... hah..."

"_Arigato, _Ciel_-sama..._" kata Sebastian tulus.

xxx

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 23: 12, tengah malam akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Namun acara yang mereka berdua lakukan telah selesai, waktunya Ciel untuk beristirahat. Sebastian yang sebelumnya telah mengucapkan salam perpisahan malam ini, akhirnya memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Ciel. Namun...

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel.

Sebastian yang baru berjalan menuju jendela menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya? Ada apa Ciel_-sama_?" tanya Sebastian.

"Mengenai ajakan mu untuk pergi daru sini..." lanjutnya. "Aku terima."

Bagaikan mimpi, Ciel menerima permintaan Sebastian? Permintaan yang selalu dan selalu ditolak oleh dirinya sendiri? Tentu saja Sebastian sangat senang, namun semua itu berubah ketika melihat wajah _stoic _Ciel.

"Saya mengerti Ciel_-sama..._ apa perintaan anda?" tanya Sebastian yang mengerti arti dari pandangan _stoic _Ciel.

"Bunuh! Bunuh orang-orang yang menyakiti ku." Jelas Ciel. "Setelah itu aku mau ikut dengan mu, Sebastian."

Mata _crimson _Sebastian kembali menyala, kali ini bukan perasaan kesal ataupun marah namun perasaan senang muncul dibalik senyuman lilciknya. "_As you wish, _Ciel_-sama... _sesuai yang kau katakan."

Bagaikan kecepatan angin, Sebastian menghilang dari pandangan Ciel. Meninggalkan Ciel yang memandang sayu pada bulan purnama yang muncul di gelapnya malam.

xxx

"Nnggh... Cla-Claude!"

Suara erangan terdengar di salah satu _apaterment _di pinggiran kota Cultive. Suara erangan mirip dengan Ciel, namun bukan Ciel yang melakukannya. Terlihat dua orang lelaki yang sedang menikmati masa percintaan mereka yang tak lain adalah –Claude dan Alois. Dua orang yang menjadi musuh Ciel baik disekolah maupun diluar sekolah.

"Alois... emm... aku datang... ngg..."

"AAAAH... Clauude~"

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sebastian dan Ciel, cairan sperma kembali menyembur. Dan saatnya mereka istirahat di ranjang mewah mereka.

"Claude... hari ini kau hebat sekali!" kata Alois sambil memeluk dada bidang Claude dari samping. "Kau menghajar Ciel habis-habisan ya?"

"Ya, sesuai yang kau perintahkan Alois_-sama..._"

"He—"

"Wah... rupanya kalian sedang asyik ya disini?" tanya seseorang yang menginterupsi ucapan Alois. Sontak mereka terkejut, seseorang berdidi di blakon mereka.

"Siapa kau!" tanya Claude geram. Berani-beraninya orang ini datang dan mengganggu mereka. Lagi pula dari mana dia datang?

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sebastian Michaelis." Jawab Sebastian sopan. "Iblis yang akan menghabisi nyawa kalian berdua."

"Apa?"

Sebastian melangkah menuju mereka berdua, Claude yang merasakan tanda-tanda berbahaya dari aura Sebastian menyuruh Alois untuk menjauh. Claude yang geram akhirnya meloncat dan ingin menyerang Sebastian. Namun sayang, dari balik sinar rembulan cairan kemarahan langsung menyembur dari badan Claude yang tertusuk sesuatu yang tajam. Bau anyir langsung menyergak ke seluruh ruangan.

"Cla-Claude?" tanya Alois tak percaya.

Dengan entengnya Sebastian melemparkan tubuh Claude yang tak bernyawa membentur dinding. Alois memandang ngeri pada Sebastian yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sekarang giliran mu, apa permintaan terakhir mu?" tanya Sebastian tersenyum.

"Matilah di neraka!" jawab Alois ketus.

Sebastian tersenyum.

"Tenang saja aku akan kembali kesana dengan Ciel_-sama_." Jelasnya.

"Ci-Ciel? Jadi yang menyuruh mu itu Ci—"

Belum sempat Alois menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Sebastian yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti pedang memotong kepala Ciel. Darah yang lebih banyak mencuar dari leher bekas dipotong. Sementara kepala Alois menggelinding di kaki Sebastian.

"Ini semua demi mendapatkan Ciel_-sama_..."

Setelah itu Sebastian menghilang lagi. Menghilang dengan sempurna tanpa orang lain tahu dia pernah ada disana.

xxx

Sementara itu Ciel masih menunggu di kamarnya. Ia terus memandang bulan, namun ada yang berbeda. Ia telah menggunakan baju terindah dengan model a la eropa dengan sedikit monte di setiap sisinya. Sangat manis dan cocok dengan Ciel.

"Kau sudah kembali Sebastian?" tanya Ciel pada siluet bayangan yang muncul dibelakangnya.

"Ya, Ciel_-sama_..." jawabnya membungkuk.

"Kalau begitu cepat kita pergi," saran Ciel sambil menatap mata _crimson _Sebastian dari kejauhan.

"Baik,"

Untuk kedua kalinya tubuh Ciel diangkat, kemudian dipapah. Kali ini tangan Ciel ikut andil untuk memegang leher Sebastian erat. Tak ingin jatuh, dan tak ingin lepas.

"Ciel_-sama_... bagaimana dengan ayah anda?" tanya Sebastian.

"Sudah ku tulis surat." Jawab Ciel. "Walaupun aku tak yakin dia mau membacanya."

Sebastian mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah... sekarang waktunya kita pergi?"

"Ya." Jawab Ciel singkat.

Kemudian, angin kembali memasuki ruangan. Setelah angin itu hilang, Sebastian dan Ciel menghilang. Menghilang –ketempat tinggal Sebastian berada.

xxx

_Ciel-sama, saya bersumpah. Akan membahagiakan anda selamanya. _

xxx

**THE END**

xxx

Uwa aku minta maap telat publish!

Suer deh aku kena WB, maap juga kalau _lemon_-nya kurang _hot _dan masih ada _typo n miss typo_. Aku males banget akhir-akhir ini bikin _rate _M *_wtf_*

Ini aku buatnya sampai jam 24:00 lo.. makanya belum ku edit. Hehe. Langsung _publish _deh.. #plak

_Oke, _karena aku udah ngantuk banget! Aku udahan ya!

Jangan lupa buat _REVIEW _. Hehe

Makasih banyak.

_Bye bye me!_


End file.
